


Derek is Not Good at Planning

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek in Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, also swearing, but only a smidge then rainbows and shit, just in case you don't like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers he has somehow lost the ability to be mean to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is Not Good at Planning

Despite what everybody seems to think, Derek is not inherently evil.

Its a shocker, he knows. Its okay if you need a minute to process.

See, Derek knows that he isn't a generally bad person. He might not be the best person per say, but he wouldn't say he's the worst.

The point is, Derek knows where he stands. He knows what he is and isn't good for. Killing people who want to kill him? He has a moderate talent for. Ruining Scott McCall's hopes and dreams? Yeah, that one he has down. Living in a burnt down husk of a house and pretending like he's just furious with the world rather than acknowledging that the ashes lining the floorboards are all that he has left of his family (because Peter- he can't count Peter as family anymore, not after Laura)? That. That one he is great for. Born for the role.

Born to die. 

No Lana Del Rey, stop it. Now is not the time.

So, he knows what he is good for. And the one thing he knows for sure he isn't good for?

Stiles. 

Stiles has had this scent around him lately when he's with Derek. Regardless of what Stiles seems to think, Derek can not smell emotions. He can't take a sniff of somebody's aura and tell you if they're happy or sad. Derek can smell humans. He can smell blood when it comes from a cut, he can smell arousal, he can smell sweat when someone flushes and he can hear their fingernails scratching over their jeans when they're nervous. 

And lately he's been picking up on a lot around Stiles. 

Whenever he catches his eye, he hears Stiles' heart do a jump and he can see the way Stiles' mouth twitches upwards. He can smell arousal sure, that's been there while now. But the heart thing? All new. 

And it worries him. Because arousal was fine. Arousal wasn't serious. Arousal could be ignored. 

If the whole boner for Derek thing was spreading to his heart though, Derek knew it was bad. That could not be ignored. Because Derek? Not good for Stiles. 

Stiles is an asshole. He's a little shit, and he pisses Derek off to no end. But he's good. He cares about people, and he saves lives and he holds werewolves who have been nothing but horrible to him up in water for hours on end just cause he's good. 

So this boner spreading needs to stop. Derek can do this. This is something Derek has down to an art, making people hate him. He just needs to get Stiles to realise that his dick is clouding his common sense and then everyone can move on and pretend this never happened. 

He tries to ignore the way that his chest aches when he thinks about. Maybe he has heartburn. 

*

 

He starts the very next day. Well, he tries to. He really tries okay? There's pack meeting happening, and the plan is a simple one- be an asshole at all and every opportunity. Especially to Stiles. 

But when he sees Stiles, his face kind of involuntarily twitches instead, and fuck what's happening?! Why has he lost control of his face?! Is there wolfsbane in the air?! 

Stiles stops short, stares for a second, and then BEAMS at Derek. The biggest fucking smile Derek has ever seen directed at him. And something in Derek's chest does the same fluttery jumpy shit he can hear Stiles' doing.

Fuck. 

This may be harder than he thought. He scowls, puts all his facial muscles into it, and hurriedly turns away.

*

The next time Derek sees Stiles he tells himself he'll do it. He's gonna be the biggest asshole to date, maybe even to Jackson's standards of asshole, cause nothing pisses Stiles off like Jackson does. 

Except.

The next time he see's Stiles, he doesn't realise Stiles is there until he trips over him.

Sitting up from where he landed on his face in on the pavement outside the library, he looks at the huddled lump he stumbled over in suspicion and then the scent hits him and suddenly his heart feels weighed down and he's- he's worried. All thoughts of being an asshole fade.

Cause Stiles is huddled down outside the library at ten pm and his head in hung low and hidden in his hands and Derek can hear sniffling and smell salty tears. 

"Stiles?" 

The kid jerks back in shock and Derek moves quickly, cupping the back of his head so it doesn't hit the wall. 

He watches Stiles miserably wipe at his nose and scrub at his eyes and his chest is really painful oh wow. 

Stiles tries to smile at him but it really does not work and suddenly Derek sees the bruise on his cheek and red flashes into his vision cause that bruise looks terribly similar to the one he remembers sitting on Stiles' cheek after Gerald Argent.

He is well aware his voice is low and dangerous and he is half sprawled out across the concrete with a set of Agatha Christie books around him and he does not care as he asks:

"Stiles, who did this?" 

A muffled half sob falls out of the boy's mouth and Derek is blindingly furious.

"...dad."

...

"No Derek stop don't give me that look it- not like that okay it was my fault- shit that came out wrong, not. Derek! Stop growling and listen!" 

Derek realises he had been growling. He stops. 

Stiles rubs at his face again, and shakes his head. 

"I...I broke something. Of mum's. It was an accident, I just knocked it over, and then dad started shouting and he's been drinking again and he kept yelling so I tried to walk away and get a dust pan and brush or something but when I walked past he tried to grab me- he thought I was trying to run or something, I don't know and he couldn't focus and just kinda pushed me and I ended up falling cause I'm an idiot and then I ran, okay? He didn't fucking mean to it was me, its always fucking me I fuck up everything okay?"

Stiles stops for breath, panting a little and he'd started crying again without noticing. Derek stares for a moment cause he has absolutely no idea what he's doing. 

"You want pie?"

*

He buys Stiles apple pie and they sit in a diner and Derek tries to distract Stiles by showing him the books from the library and talking about Agatha Christie. He manages to get a smile from Stiles and feels marginally better even though Stiles doesn't eat any pie. 

He drives Stiles back to his house and walks him up to the front door. He knows Stiles say it wasn't his dad's fault but Derek watches reality TV, okay. He knows what drunk dads and not their fault can mean. 

As they wait for the door to open (Stiles forgot his keys in his mad dash) Derek leans over quickly and mutters:

"You don't fuck up everything Stiles. You're a good son."

Stiles stares at him with wide eyes and something is eating his stomach and the Sheriff is opening the door and he's crying and Stiles starts tearing up and they're clinging to each other. 

Derek stays outside until they're all asleep and he's certain the Sheriff really didn't mean to knock over his son and he sneaks in and tips all the whiskey he finds in the kitchen down the sink. 

Shut up. He'll start the plan for real later.

*

Except, the next time he's with Stiles he ends up getting knocked out. It is absolutely ridiculous that a minotaur has somehow chosen an all night supermarket as his hunting ground but there you go. 

Derek is crouching behind a huge display of apples and is carefully watching the minotaur snorting over the barbie display. He's pretty sure he and the staff member on till are the only ones present- he didn't get a chance to check but it's half four in the morning, who the hell would be doing their grocery shopping at half four in the morning? 

Of course this is the moment he spots Stiles ducked down behind a spinning case of sunglasses.

Derek can not even honestly way he's surprised. 

Stiles is watching the minotaur too, and their gazes suddenly meet. Derek watches as Stiles' eye bug out at him and then the kid starts waggling his eyebrows.

What.

Stiles huffs. He waggles his eyebrows with more ferocity.

Derek does not understand. He tries to convey as much, and of course knocks over the display of apples.

Fuck shit fuck. Is he even good at anything anymore?

He catches one glimpse of Stiles' panicked face before everything goes predictably black. 

 

*

When he wakes up he's lying on his bed in his loft and Stiles is lying on his bed next to his, staring at him with worried eyes. 

His head is pounding and everything hurts so instead of starting the plan he shuts his eyes again and leans towards Stiles. A warm feeling envelops his gut when he feels a hand gently carding through his hair.

Well great. It looks like his own heart boner has filled out beyond the point of denial.

 

Lying next to Stiles and feeling cared for like this though? He doesn't care.

*

The perfect chance finally arises.

Derek is not concussed, Stiles is not crying on the floor outside a library, Derek has his facial muscles mostly under control.

Its another pack meeting. Everyone is gathered around the table in Scott's kitchen. Scott's mum is at work. Jackson is present and Stiles is already wound up. It's the perfect set up.

 

There is no exception. 

Except.

Stiles puts forward a plan. They found where the minotaurs are coming from- there's a whole colony of them hiding I. the caves. 

They need to draw them out somehow. Stiles suggests using Jackson as bait. This is it. This is Derek's moment. This is his time to shine. He can humiliate Stiles, tell him this isn't the time for jokes, kick him out for messing around-

But he looks at Stiles' expectant smirk, and he can't do it. Look, he doesn't want to, okay? He doesn't want to humiliate Stiles and he doesn't want to upset him or hurt him ever or make him leave. He doesn't want Stiles to leave. 

And he really doesn't want Stiles to hate him. So instead he smirks. Says "good one." Walks across the room and plants a kiss on Stiles' lips. 

Derek never was good for sticking to plans anyway.

(The whole pack groans. Roll their eyes. Whisper "finally" to each other. Leave. Derek and Stiles don't notice.)

(They fall asleep curled up on the couch and Stiles quietly says that he thinks Derek is awesome. Derek blushes and kisses him again.)


End file.
